Your life, Just the way I like it!
by Ranoi S.Rose
Summary: Sande! you baka! how dare you embarass kakashi! Give me the keyboard now he has to confess his love to anko! My name is Ani! And the lives of the konoha shinobi are in my hands! MUahahahaaha!
1. Default Chapter

Your life ,just the way I like it!

Chapter 1

This is a team fanfic between Ranoi S. Rose and Sakura Uchiha sasuke! I'll write the name

of the author every time it switches k?

sakurauchihasasuke

Sande: Whoa, where am I?

Ani: turns around creepily ina black chair, Hello, Sande

Sande points angry finger at Ani: Ani-chan!!!!!!!! What are you doing here!!

Ani:orasai! listen up I think this is the place where you and I daydream all day about konoha y'know about

KAKASHI!!! and sasuke. Well, I dont know this is where**_ I _**daydream all day.

Sande: No, this looks like the place I daydream in!

Ani: no, see? (Picks up remote presses button giant wall turns into a giant Tv screen Which show kakashi laying on a

tree branch with cherry blossoms falling, classical romantic music plays.

Ani: KAKASHI!!!!!!! Huge heart eyes stsrts running madly for the tv screen...is held back by sande.

Sande: but.... take a look at this. (It switches scenes shows sasuke sweating and training like crazy then looking up at

the sky)

Sande: SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!! MY LOVE!!!!!!!! is held back by Ani.

Ani: so none of this makes sense..

Sande: I think through some weird forces of nature both of our daydreaming places, lovingly known as "LaLa

Land" (huge colorful sign that says lala land pops up) Have collided somehow and turned into one! what sort of

disastrous stuff is this going to lead to.......(wanders off in thought)

Ani:????

Sande: EWWWWWW!!!!!! I dont wanna know your gross perverted thoughts!!!!!!!!!!!

Ani: WHAT?!?! I'm not like that blushes madly

Tv screen pops up again.

Shows sasuke and sande running towards each other.

Sande: SAsuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: SAnde!! Where have you been all my life!!!'

Scene ends

Ani: you were saying???

Sande: errr.....

Huge window pops up.

Sande and ANi look at it

Ani: it's konoha!! the real Konoha!!!!!!!!

Sande: you think its just coincidence that this keyboard is here?

Ani: lets find out!!! grins evilly

They both see naruto walk by suddenly do a handstand and say "Kakashi sensei is a 100 times better than me!!!" then

he goes back to normal says"whoa where did that come from oh well, Ramen!!1 heads to the ramen store!!

Ani: laughs madly!!

Sande: hey, let me try!!

Ranoi S. Rose

Ani: Hee! hee! Not yet I have to do one more thing before I give it to you ! Lets see if you can save Sasuke from This

huuuuge embbarrasment Im about to inflict on him muhahahahhahaha!!!!!!

Sasuke is walking to his home in his usual "casual" look , suddenly Sakura walks by and sasuke goes wild laughing like

a moron!! hands on stomach trying to hold it back.

Sande: no fair Ani!Your destroying sasukes cool! give it to me!!

Ani: Well ok but nothing with Kakashi.

Sande : yeah yeah yeah whatever Just hand it over.

Kakashi is walking..

Ani: Hey I trhought I said!!!

Sande : look hes just walking baka!!

Ani:Fine!

Kakashi's walking and trips over a can that was dropped by Jiraya on his way to "Data Gathering"

Ani: Hey you Baka I thought!-

Sande: You dont think! Besides I didnt do it he did it by himself

Ani: Liaaaaar!!!!!!!! Kakashi not as stupid as your sasuske! rasberry

Sande: Whatever you asked for it

Kakashi is walking

Ani: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and sees

Ani: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A bear

Ani: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and does jumpingjacks on the bear's head

Ani:nooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YOu kaka!!!

Sande: Its kaka she!!! hahahahah!

Like maniacs they fight over the keyboard

a sudden Black out

two pairs of eyes are blinking

Ani: umm Sande? what did you do?

Sande: Nothing ...........I just pulled the .........plug?

Ani: well then.... WHY ARE SITTING HERE PLUG IT IN!!!!!!!

Sande: Fine!!!

sande and ani fall hard on the floor

Ani: Ouch!!!!!!!!!!

Sande: Whats going on!!?

Ani and Sande:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I dont believe were in -------------------------------

A/N: Ranoi s. Rose: hahahaha cliffie but I guess its obvious that we are in AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH wee

in well find out in the next chapie! (stupid sande calling kakashi kaka she!!!!! (rasberry) Well Ja ne guys hope you liked

it!-

A/N:Sakura Uchiha Sasuke:ok numerous comments chappie is spelled chappie not "chapie" im just kidding it doesnt

really matter! But you are such a baka you threw off sasuke's groove!!!!!!

To my beloved reviewer's please dont stop readinthis fanfiction because of Ani's stupidity........Sade's

Stupidity.....Ani's stupidity ........sande's stupidity! WIll you let go of my keyboard!! THank you! Well anyways ja-ne

and dont forget to review!


	2. A whole new world

Your Life Just the Way I like it

Chapter 2: A Whole New World

As stated in the 1st chapter this is a team fanfic between Ranoi S. Rose and Sakura Uchiha Sasuke The name of the Author who wrote each part will be stated above their writing. Ok ?

Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Naruto or any of the Naruto characters, but that's life we will just have to deal with it.

SAKURA UCHIHA SASUKE

Sande: Where am I? (Looks around)

Ani: mmfff npph ggroommmiii

Sande: What?

Ani: I SAID GET OFF ME!

Sande: oops. Sorry.

(Moves away)

Ani: Eh... No problem, Sande. Where are we though?

Sande: Can you really be that stupid? (Point to huge sign that says WELCOME TO KONOHA!)

Ani: Hey! You're so rude… (Gets up) How did we get here?

Sande: We obviously fell out of our Lala land to this place.

Ani: hmmm… (Looks up, sees the window they were looking out of a minute ago.

Sande: Stop trying to act so cool!

Ani: Then this means (evil, mischievous smile)… KAKASHI! HERE I COME!

Sande: (Grabs Ani by the back of her shirt and shakes her head.) Yare, Yare Can you really be **_that _**pathetic**_ without _**trying?

Ani: (turns around and glares at Sande) Orasai! All you do is talk about Sasuke all day long like an idiot Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! I'm sick of it!

Sande: why you…

Ani: Look, its best if we don't fight. Too bad we don't have that keyboard anymore…

Sande: You mean like these? (Holds up two keyboards)

Ani: Where did you get those! (Huge heart eyes!) I love you Sande! I apologize for anything mean I've ever done to you!

Sande: yeah yeah, whatever. (Gives her a keyboard) There's no need to be so utterly pathetic about it, you're in a NINJA village you can at least try to ACT cool.

Ani: I take it back. All of it. (Takes a keyboard.) I didn't know there were two…

Sande: well, what shall we do first? Split up?

Ani: No, then you might attack Kakashi!

Sande: but you would be there so… Wait a minute you were planning to attack Sasuke weren't you! Grrr…..

Pedestrians walk by quickly, preferring to stay away from the two angry females.

Ani: I- I – How could you accuse me of such a thing! Hmph! (Folds her arms with a defiant/guilty look on her face)

Sande: (does the same) same way you could!

RANOI S. ROSE

Ani: Alright, alright let's stop already! For so many years we were dreaming of this place, and now here it's real Sande! How do you feel?

Sande: I know, let's stop wasting time and get going.

Ani: Hai!

Sande: so we split up or what?

Ani: Hm... Let's split up later, I don't want you to miss all the good parts going off by yourself.

Sande: (trying not to get into another argument takes a deep breath) Alright then.

They walk in, so far no face looks familiar, but a dog comes running up to them.

Sande: It's Akamaru!

Ani: Which means Kiba can't be far off, which means Hinata can't be far off, which means Naruto can't be far off, which means Kakashi is sooo close!(Huge heart eyes)

Sande: Get over yourself. Just don't forget that Sasuke's waaay more important. Don't make me explain it again.

Ani: Grrr… (Thoughts: control…control…control...Kakashi could Kick Sasuke's ass! The only thing that's stopping him is his reputation… but I could interfere…) Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Ever thought about why you're so stupid! Maybe because of shitty Sasuke whose name is all you think about all your brain has room for!

Sande: Well forgive the shit outta me! At least Sasuke isn't so ugly, he hides his face under a mask!

Ani: Oh yeah! Let's have a bet! We have to get Kakashi to take off his mask without using the keyboards, and if he's ugly I'll pay you 300 and if he's not you'll pay me!

Sande: Dream on… this scheme of yours is beneath me Ani, should it fails, you will die.

Ani: Wannabe Sesshoumarou! Seriously though I mean it.

Sande: Fine!

Kiba was watching this drama quite intrigued.

Kiba: Am I interrupting? (He asked after a looong awkward silence)

Ani: Kiba! Can I have your autograph? (Huge grin.)

Kiba: (Scratches head) sure, but why?

Ani: Well, I'll tell you one day. (Kiba still confused signs a piece of paper Ani took out of her pocket.)

Ani Catches sight of Kakashi and without letting Kiba finish signing his name runs off towards the direction her hawk's eye spotted Kakashi. Sande shakes her head, apologizes for Ani's rude behavior and follows her friend.

Kakashi took his eyes off a certain pink book to find two girls approaching him.

Ani: Ohh! Great Kakashi-Sama! (Ani was on the floor bowing down to Kakashi.) How I have suffered many long days and nights awaiting this day!

Kakashi lifts a brow

Sande: Sorry Kakashi she's a baka, I apologize on her behalf.

Kakashi: I haven't seen you two before.

Ani: Ahem, (Dusts herself off and gives Sande a look like, "Your making me so unimportant!"

Kakashi, I understand you're a well trained and knowledgeable jounin teacher, but, I hate to inform you, that there are a few things that you have much to learn about.

Sande shocked at how quickly Ani was able to pull herself together, she knew that Ani had something up her sleeves (other than her arms.)

Kakashi: Sounds interesting enough. Perhaps we should start with an introduction. (Kakashi doesn't sound half interested.)

Ani: Ah yes of course I am Hatake Ani!

Sande gives Ani a death glare.

Ani: ahh—

Kakashi: Hatake?

Ani: Err Yeah that's right, your probably wondering billions of things right now, heres a quick explanation. Ahem, you see I am the daughter of your great- grandmother's brother's sister-in-law's daughter's nephew's niece's uncle's daughter!

She said triumphantly.

Kakashi closed his eyes, pulling up his mask with his finger on the bridge of his nose.

Kakashi: I didn't even know I had that many relatives.

He began walking off. Ani felt idiotic and without thinking grabbed his wrist.

Ani: ehh-

She felt stupid.

Ani's thoughts: 'That's such a guyish thing to do, damn it!'

Sande: Wait there's something I need to know.

Ani's thoughts: Thaaank you Sande!

Kakashi: I have to meet my team at the bridge now, anyway nice meeting you Hatake Ani, and –

Sande: Ah, it's Sande.

Kakashi: And Sande, See you around.

He said smiling. Ani's eyes became huge heart eyes (Kakashi didn't see them luckily for he had already turned to leave.)

Sande: Hey Kakashi!

Kakashi looked back at Sande

Sande: Why don't you introduce us to your group!

Kakashi: Alright.

Sande gives off a huuuge smile and whispers"Yatah!"

Ranoi S. Rose

A/N: that's the end of chapter 2 Hope you liked It! plz review! -

Sakura Uchiha Sasuke

A/N: FINALLY! My time has come… Hee hee hee! Oh and don't forget to review I know this chapter wasn't too funny but I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
